


Alone At Midnight

by thedoctorofsteel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e10 Midnight, Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the Doctor have done if Donna wasn't there after the events of midnight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Midnight

            "It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone, It's gone."

            Three hours later the Doctor stumbled off of the crusader, still weak from his encounter with the mysterious creature, and immediately separated himself from the group. One of the spa staff  noticed the haunted look in his eyes and his sagging body and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was okay. He immediately flinched away from her, panic in his eyes. He backed away and bumped into another person flinching away from them as well. He sprinted back to the safety of his Tardis, away from any contact that reminded him of being dragged toward his death.

            As soon as the door shut he ran for the console to throw the Tardis into the vortex. Half way there he felt the Tardis' presence in his mind. Both of his hearts sped up tenfold and he plummeted into a panic attack.

            He crouched on the floor, holding his head. "GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" He concentrated on putting up walls in his mind, trying to block out the Tardis, but try as he might he couldn't keep her out of his conscience. In frustration he stood up, vaulted himself the rest of the way to the console and slammed his hands down on the controls. "LET ME GO!"

            The Tardis lurched, throwing him to the ground as it tumbled into the vortex, headed for who knows where or when. As the Doctor hit the floor he felt a ripping in his mind. He had finally separated himself from the Tardis.

            Suddenly his head slammed against the floor, his back arching, and his limbs stiffening. His body went into full convulsions, thrashing against the grating. Once a Time Lord bonded to a Tardis that connection was never meant to be severed and his body couldn't handle the absence.

            The Tardis jolted as it landed, throwing the Doctor's body against one of its coral ruts. The impacts cracked a couple of ribs and he hit his head hard enough that the seizure stopped and consciousness slipped away.

 

            Jack heard the Tardis land and ran outside without hesitation. There it was in all its blue glory. He sprinted toward it, barely able to believe it was there, and grabbed the door handle. He knew without a key he wouldn't be able to get in but to his surprise the door swung open. Immediately he knew something was wrong. The interior was dimmer than normal, the time rotor was barely moving, and the familiar thrum was gone. He glanced around and that's when his heart came to a halt. Just a few feet away the Doctor's unconscious form was slumped against a coral rut, blood matting his hair. Jack sprinted over to him and carefully turned him over. He searched for his pulse and heaved a sigh of relief when he found it beating but the moment of relief quickly disappeared when he realized that not only was his heart beat slow, it was slow for a human. Only one heart was working, barely holding on.

            "Shit." Jack placed both his hands on his chest and began CPR, mumbling encouragements and pleas.

            After five minutes of repeated compressions and breaths the Doctor's second heart slowly joined the rhythm of the other. Suddenly images stormed through Jacks head, the Tardis showing him everything that had happened that day. The images quickly faded and Jack was back looking down at the Doctor who was slowly stirring.

            He moaned and tried to sit up but didn't have the strength. Jack quickly moved behind him, carefully placing the Doctor's head on his lap. "Shh, shh, shh. I've got you."

            The Doctor tensed and Jack thought he was going to try to get away from him but instead the convulsions started again and Jack's heart sped up. The Tardis had shown him what needed to be done to stop this but he knew how stubborn the Doctor could be. He prayed that this time would be different.

            "Doctor! You need to reconnect with the Tardis. Your body can't handle this! You're going to die!" He waited a moment but nothing happened, the Doctor continued to thrash in his lap. "I know this is scary and you don't want anyone but you in your mind. That creature violated you. I get that. But the Tardis is a part of you. You need to let her back in. She won't hurt you. You know that. Just let her in."

            With that the convulsions slowed down until they eventually stopped, the Tardis lights flicked back to full brightness, and the time rotor kicked back to its normal pace, filling the air with the comforting thrum that Jack knew so well.

            Jack's body sagged in relief but he realized his job wasn't done when a sharp sob cut through the air. He quickly pulled the Doctor into a sitting position and wrapped him up in his lap, holding him tight and rocking gently back and forth. "I've got you. I've got you. You're safe now."


End file.
